Energon
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: You know those old myths and legends about mechs who are immortal and consume blood. They're true.


Energon

Prowl was different from other bots. He was _very_ different. All the bad myths and legends about a creature that was immortal and consumed only blood were true. And he could prove that. He was immortal. He consumed blood. He _was _a vampire. And he had to keep it a secret. Or he was dead.

Ratchet was starting to get concerned. He noticed that Prowl rarely ate. But he seemed to be running fine. It was impossible. But it was happening. But how?

Red Alert was starting to get paranoid. He noticed that Prowl had been leaving the base every week at the exact same time. The pattern was getting clearer. Was he seeing Decepticons?

Bumblebee was scared. He had been by the base exit when Prowl had stormed through. He had looked like a ravenous animal. What was wrong with him?

Jazz was suspicious. Prowl seemed to avoid everyone more near the end of the week, and seemed frantic if anyone went near him. Was he hiding something?

Optimus Prime was confused. He had received several concerned reports involving his SIC behaviour in the past few days. Ratchet, Red Alert, Bumblebee and Jazz. All thought that his SIC was acting strange. He would have to go and ask Prowl if anything was wrong. After all. Prowl was his friend. What could happen?

Optimus woke with a groan. What was he doing on the floor? He looked up and saw Prowl curled into a ball against the wall, shaking.

"Prowl?"

The doorwinged mech's head shot up. He had so many emotions in his optics. Sadness, fear, misery, fear, depression, anger, guilt. Guilt? What was he guilty for? Then everything came rushing back. He had gone to Prowl's office to ask him about his strange behaviour.

Prowl had looked frantic when he entered. Optimus had honestly been afraid for his friend. Optimus had stepped forward and Prowl had leapt at him, fangs bared and dug them into his neck. He recalled a burning feeling running through his wires before he blacked out.

If Prowl had fangs, then he must be a vampire. But they were a myth. And they killed their prey didn't they?

"Optimus, I'm _so_ sorry. You don't deserve this. I didn't mean to. But the scent of blood is just ... _overpowering_."

Optimus took a moment to process this.

"So I'm a vampire too now, huh?

"Yeah. You can't stay here. Neither can i."

"What do you mean? I'm a commander. I have to be here to lead the Autobots."

"You'll kill them all if you stay here. Do you really want that? You're a newborn. So am i, kinda. I've just built up a small bit of control. Give your rank to Jazz for the time being. He can handle it."

The Prime considered it.

"Okay. Fine. But where do we go?"

"C'mon."

Prowl got up and grabbed him by the hand. They ran out of the door. They would be a blur to anyone else. Running like a vampire was different. You were running at the speed of light. But everything looked just as normal as if you were standing still.

Prowl rushed them out of the exit and into the forest. After a while they skidded to a stop. In front of them, was a large camouflaged hangar. What was a military hangar doing in the middle of a forest?

Optimus watched in awe as Prowl sped like a graceful bullet towards the entrance and lifted the door like it weighed nothing. He followed Prowl in and stared at _everything_.

It was a pretty high tech place.

There was a large berth, a desk, and a massive computer hung on the wall. But that wasn't it.

There was alien tech _everywhere_.

On the walls, on the desk even on the floor.

"Anything you don't recognise is probably alien tech. Don't touch it. I don't know what most of it does. _Yet_."

"Why did we have to come here? And why is this hangar in the middle of the forest?

The smaller mech sighed and turned around.

"I already told you why were here. To stay away from everyone to make sure we don't _kill them_. And this hangar is in the middle of a forest to hide it. Currently if you go near anyone you could kill them. Apart from me, because, well, I'm a vampire too. Plus you already know me. Were practically indestructible too."

"How long have you been a vampire?" Prowl glared at him.

"What is this? 20 questions?" The annoyance was clear in the SIC's voice.

"Sorry." Prime said.

Prowl stared at his for a moment before sighing again. "That's okay. I overreact."

The black and white mech suddenly fell into a hunter's crouch. His teeth bared, his hands turned into claws and made low hiss. He dragged Optimus round a corner. They heard voices.

"Hey Screamer. This is a pretty cool hangar."

"That's _Starscream_ you idiot Skywarp."

"HEY! TC to seekers. Quit arguing. What are we gunna do with this place?"

"Hm. We'll keep it. This will be an excellent place to create my plans to overthrow Megatron."

Prowl heard a low hiss come out of himself. They wanted his hangar? Over his dead body. _What the hell Prowl? You have more self-control than this. Get a fraggin' hold of yourself. _He felt his thirst taking over. He hadn't eaten in so long. _Don't do it Prowl. _Before he knew it, he had tackled the seeker and dug his fangs into Starscream's neck. His thirst completely took over. In a few minutes, he had killed the whole seeker trine.

Not one drop of blood left.

He stared and their gray bodies. He heard a noise and his head darted up. Prime looked concerned, and slightly scared. Why shouldn't he be? He was a monster, and now he had damned Optimus to the same life. His eyes stung with tears that could no longer be shed. He jumped into the loft and curled up behind the boxes there. What had he done? He hadn't _ever _killed one of his victims before. _Ever._ He was a murderer.

Optimus jumped up and approached the tactician. A hiss warned him to stay away, but he ignored it. He kept walking forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller mech's form. The mech stiffened at the hug and then broke. He shuddered uncontrollably. Static forced itself out of his vocaliser.

"Primus. I'm supposed to be helping you not the other way around." He laughed brokenly.

A deep chuckle came from Optimus. The arms around him tightened.

"Prowl? How did you become a vampire? What happened to put yourself in such a dangerous state that only venom could help you?"

Prowl didn't answer for a while.

"I tried to commit suicide."

I'm going to go insane with the ideas that _keep _on pouring into my mind. I swear that my head is going to explode. I have a folder. A _folder._ Full of prototype stories that i might put up when finished. Ugh. Review and keep me sane please.


End file.
